Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-196580 (Patent Document 1) or U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,735 (Patent Document 2) discloses a technique for regulating a dose amount in ion implantation into a heavily doped source/drain region, as a characteristic control method for controlling characteristics of a short-channel metal-insulator-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MISFET) due to variations in gate length or the like. The patent document suggests that the technique is easily controlled as compared to the control performed in halo implantation or the like.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-190795 (Patent Document 3) or U.S. Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-0183290 (Patent Document 4) discloses a technique for regulating the temperature distribution in annealing after ion implantation into a heavily doped source/drain region, as the characteristic control method for controlling characteristics of the short-channel MISFET due to variations in gate length or the like.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-332723 (Patent Document 5) discloses a technique for manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device which has small variations in electric characteristics, such as Vth or the like, by measuring Vth in a previous step, and performing feed-forward control for a subsequent coating step.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-196580    [Patent Document 2] U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,735    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-190795    [Patent Document 4] U.S. Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-0183290    [Patent Document 5] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-332723